


Enveloped

by ElAlmaDelMar



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clothes Sharing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAlmaDelMar/pseuds/ElAlmaDelMar
Summary: "Coming!" He looked around, clearly searching for — ah, there it was.  The nearest article of clothing that would cover him decently.  His hand fell on Zoro's long green coat, and he pulled it on, wrapping it firmly around himself.A/B/O/tober Day 27: Clothed sex
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947415
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	Enveloped

There was a knock at the door. 

It was soft at first, barely enough to disturb Zoro — especially not when he had Sanji dozing on him. The golden head resting on his shoulder was plenty of incentive to not give a single solitary fuck about anyone at the door. 

But the knock came again, louder this time, and Sanji stirred, nosing into Zoro for a moment. "Mmnh?" 

"Some asshole at the door," Zoro grumbled, and then started to add, "You don't have to—"

But Sanji was already up and moving. He slid out of bed, nude and beautiful, covered in the faint bruises and darker bite marks that bore silent witness to Zoro's passion during the last few days holed up here in the cycle hotel. As he did, the knock came again, a little louder. 

"Coming!" He looked around, clearly searching for — ah, there it was. The nearest article of clothing that would cover him decently. His hand fell on Zoro's long green coat, and he pulled it on, wrapping it firmly around himself. 

And Zoro stared. As Sanji went to the door and cracked it open to speak with whoever kept banging, Zoro just stared at him. 

They'd been sleeping together for ages, and had been bonded mates since not long after the reunion on Sabaody. The chance to spend his heat with his mate in a swanky joint designed for couples going through heat or rut was a rare chance for some real privacy and luxury, and they'd taken full advantage of it over the last four days. 

Sanji's body was not a mystery to him. The cook's appeal was not one of the unknown or the unattainable. Familiarity had only deepened his affection, and he thought he knew all the ways Sanji could appeal to him. 

But this? Oh, _this_ was new. The swirl of his coat, far too large on that lean frame, folding rich and heavy around the cook's pale body. Seeing Sanji wrapped in _his_ coat, _his_ clothing, like wearing a badge that screamed out to the world that he'd just come from Zoro's bed. Wearing that coat, Zoro's scent would envelop Sanji, rubbed into his skin from every angle. 

Shit. He looked fucking delectable. Zoro's heat was over — he was back in his own head, no longer aching with discomfort — but he wanted to go all over again now, his body twitching back into arousal even though he should have been well and truly worn out. That was his alpha standing there with the door cracked open, talking quietly with whoever had decided to wake them up too damn early. His mate, wearing his clothes and his scent and proclaiming to anyone who got close that he was Zoro's. 

Finally, the door closed again, and Sanji turned back toward the bed. "They were checking if we needed another day," he said absently, and started to slide the coat off his shoulders. 

Zoro sat up, reaching out toward Sanji. "Nah — cook," he said, feeling a little thick in his throat. Maybe his heat wasn't _entirely_ over. "Keep it on." 

Sanji paused, very deliberately, studying Zoro's expression — and then he grinned, slow and sensual and smug. "Ah," he said, in a tone of dark delight. "It's like that, is it?" 

"It's like that," Zoro confirmed, sliding out of bed and pulling the cook into his arms, coat and all. 

In the end, they did need that extra day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short one today. Work kept me late and I didn't have as much writing time as I would have liked :\ 
> 
> Come chat with me on my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/SWVYBBn)!


End file.
